She Is All That I Want
by shyath
Summary: Femslash. Cameron/Sarah. Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. Seriously.

**A/N:** Written for Challenge #222 ~ Sunshine at femslash100.

**A/N2:** This was meant to be a lot naughtier, I meant to incorporate punishment (wkgreen's response to my 'Christmas Comes Early (For Both Naughty and Nice Girls)') somehow into the drabble. To be honest, though, I can't picture Cameron/Sarah in such a situation, no matter how light. I wrote and rewrote this drabble for a couple days and still couldn't manage it. Anyhow, sorry, wkgreen! I hope you'll take this as a replacement drabble – or feel free to suggest another prompt.

**A/N3:** This turns out to be another fluffy-ish, PG-13 drabble. But! This is the first drabble I've written since my exams have ended (ugh, let's not talk about exams) and the muse is only tentatively making a return. A mishmash of academic stuff tends to scare the muse away for some reason. As always, if you like or even dislike the drabble, the muse and I would love it if you take the time to review! It'd be much appreciated.

**A/N4:** For anyone who'd like to request a fic, feel free to drop a prompt in the review. I have two and a half weeks' worth of break before the second semester starts, so might as well get the muse (and I) working, no?

**A/N5: **Also, if anyone's wondering what's going on with 'Tomorrow Is Another Day', I've sent Chapter 4 to demoka maybe a week or more ago. I understand she's busy with uni stuff, so do be a little patient with the update – or if you're not feeling so generous, you know who to prod and bother *grins*.

**A/N6:** Whoops, it's the return of massive A/Ns from me. Hahaha!

* * *

_She is a sensation that overwhelms – like a gentle heat, like a slow burn, like an everlasting sunshine._

Cameron's hands slide ever so slowly, ever so gently up Sarah's back, tracing old and new scars, mapping curves and angles, marking and freeing as she does so. Their breaths mingle in the proximity, their eyes reflecting each other and some things that do not quite belong to the present (not yet at least).

Sarah tears her eyes away. She is so aware of this – this painful pounding in her chest, the way her blood rushes, her feelings fulfilled and yet she is left wanting more. _More what?_

"Look at me, Sarah," Cameron whispers, her eyes intent – Sarah can feel them like a physical pull and she obeys with only a moment's hesitation. Cameron's hands move up to rest on Sarah's shoulder blades, comforting and reassuring in their steadiness, indulgent in the way they burn circles into Sarah's back through her top.

Sarah hears her breath embarrassingly hitches, feels her heart pick up pace. Cameron's heat is pouring off of her in waves and Sarah feels like she is about to be swallowed whole. _So why am I wishing it would happen more quickly?_

"You are so beautiful," Cameron continues, her tone almost reverent as she moves a hand up to cup Sarah's cheek.

Sarah swallows thickly. "Don't say that," she chokes out, her eyes faltering again.

"You are," Cameron insists, holding Sarah's chin up and forcing her to look into Cameron's eyes.

"No, _you're_ beautiful," Sarah lets out somewhat shakily, surprised with how much feeling she has managed to suppress into those few words.

A slow smile lights up Cameron's face, softening her gaze and making her look younger. "Thank you," she says shyly, dropping both her hands to rest on Sarah's hips.

Sarah watches Cameron for a few more moments before remarking softly, reluctant to move away from their temporary bubble, "We should go. John and Derek might be looking for us." Sarah makes to move away, but Cameron's grip tightens just a little. "What is it?"

"I love you, you know," Cameron says earnestly, her eyes big and hopeful and Sarah is so tempted to describe her look as innocent.

"I know," Sarah replies, a touch of affection in her voice. She cups Cameron's cheek and leans in to press their lips together. A second turns into two, into four – until Sarah loses track of time and all she is aware of is the softness of Cameron's lips, their shape and taste and texture as she traces Cameron's lips with the tip of her tongue, with her lips, with her whole being it would seem. "I love you too," she whispers raggedly against Cameron's now slightly swollen lips.

Cameron smiles beatifically at Sarah and drops another chaste kiss on Sarah's lips before finally allowing Sarah to move away.

"We need to go," Sarah reminds her, smiling back.

"I know," Cameron answers, still smiling when she turns for the door.


End file.
